1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control lever for generating a level sound, and in particular to an improved control lever for generating a level sound which generates an audible level sound when a user controls a control lever adapted for a predetermined apparatus such as a heater apparatus of a vehicle, an opening level control apparatus for an air conditioner, and the like, whereby a user can easily recognize the control level in accordance with a position of the control lever.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, the control lever is used for controlling the operation of a mechanical apparatus. Namely, the control lever is moved manually or automatically so as to control the opening level of an air conditioner, a heater apparatus for a vehicle, and the like in accordance with its moved position.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating an operational panel of a heater control apparatus for a vehicle to which a conventional control lever is adapted, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line II-IIxe2x80x2 of FIG. 1.
As shown therein, a control lever 1 is rotatable with respect to a support shaft 5 fixed to a base 11 by moving a knob 2 engaged to one lower end of the control lever 1. In addition, the control lever 1 includes an elongated hole 3 within which the support shaft 5 rotates and moves therealong. The control lever 1 further includes an engaging protrusion 4 which linearly moves along an elongated guide groove 6 formed in the base 11, for thus radially moving the control lever 1 along the guide groove 6 with respect to the support shaft 5.
In addition, a plate shape spring 8 having a protrusion 9 is disposed on the control lever 1. The protrusion 9 contacts with a plurality of embossed portions 12 formed in the base 11, so that the control force of the control lever 1 is evenly applied through the entire range of operation. In the embossed portions 12, the height at the intermediate position is higher than the height at both left and right positions.
However, the conventional control lever has the following disadvantages.
First, if the conventional control lever 1 is used in a vehicle, a vehicle driver must see the control lever 1 so as to control it while the vehicle is running. Namely, the car driver may loose his/her vehicle driving sensitivity for a minute while operating the control lever 1, thus causing an accident.
In addition, if a disabled person operates the control lever 1 adapted to various kinds of machines it""s extremely difficult for him/her to properly and accurately control the machine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a control lever for generating a level sound which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional control lever.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved control lever for generating a level sound which generates an audible level sound when a user controls a control lever adapted for a predetermined apparatus such as a heater apparatus of a vehicle, an opening level control apparatus for an air conditioner, and the like, whereby a user can easily recognize the control level in accordance with a moved position of the control lever.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved control lever for generating a level sound which enables audible control of the control lever without seeing the control lever during the operation of a vehicle by generating a predetermined level sound in accordance with the position of the control lever.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided an improved control lever for generating a level sound which includes a lever body hinged to a base and rotated within a predetermined operational range for controlling the operation of an apparatus, and a sound generating member for generating a predetermined different sound based on the position of the lever body within the operational range thereof.
Additional advantages, objects and other features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.